Caitlin Brokani
Caitlin Brokani is a Sky follower. Background 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' Caitlin was born in Orius to her mother and father, Maria and Steven Brokani. She grew up in a small house near the river, with a relatively normal childhood. As a family, they did not have much – her father worked hard in the town guard, defending the village against monsters and raiders whilst her mother worked as a washerwoman, going door to door in search of laundry to wash. Caitlin spent most of her days running to town, following her mother around and running through the tiny alleyways in search of adventure. When she turned five, she started to hear sounds at night. Whispering shadows and terrifying screams surrounding her, creatures creeping up behind her and leaving marks on her skin. Her parents did not know where the cuts and bruises kept coming from; they presumed she was just playing too roughly with the other kids. This went on for weeks, Caitlin barely sleeping – growing tired and thin from the stress. One night, when she was screaming in her room – her parents didn’t come for once. A voice did instead. “I will protect you my child, from the shadows in the dark.” After that, the demons in the dark went away. But the demons in her household merely manifested in the form of her parents. Between the ages of 5 and 7, she began to hear shouting through the walls – sounds of violence and foul words of abuse being hurled at one another. Soon, her father stormed out the house without even a goodbye leaving Caitlin and her mother alone. Her mother spiraled into depression, feeling abandoned and lost in her own grief. Caitlin was stuck fending for herself for the best part of a year, teaching herself how to hunt animals and to trade them for money and more edible goods – seeing as puffer fish from the river was a bit beyond her capabilities for skinning and preparing. She gained a pretty good reputation around the town as someone not to mess with when bartering – since the first person who tried that got a knife held to their throat. So when her mother came out of her near comatose state, Caitlin had hope for the future. Sadly, that hope did not last long. Her mother had gotten it into her mind that Caitlin was to blame for her husband’s decision to leave. So Caitlin’s life became a lot worse. Simple instructions turned into insults, kind requests turned in vicious commands, and moments of affection turned into violence. The bruises that the shadows had once inflicted were now being inflicted by her mother – with every day becoming more dangerous than the last. Around three times a year, when money was getting a bit short – Caitlin’s mother would attempt to ‘rid herself’ of the useless brat taking up all her resources. She never succeeded, despite the various knives, poison and ‘accidentally abandoning her child in the wood with wolves’. When Caitlin turned 11, her mother was fed up. She dragged her to the river near the house and knowing that her child couldn’t swim, threw her into the river despite the fearful pleads of her daughter to let her free. Caitlin struggled in the water, the tides pulling her downstream and her vision slowly going dark. However, a man saved her. He pulled her from the river and wrapped her in his cloak – shouting at her mother, telling her that she never had a daughter, controlling her to make her believe what he said. This was the god, End. End stood between Caitlin and her mother but was powerless to watch as Caitlin’s mother chanted an ancient incantation and spouted a prophecy regarding Caitlin: From this day forth you shall be immortal! You live a curse, and yet it’s a blessing. No magic in the world shall help, For it will harm you in place of help! And one regarding End: You will have three daughters, two of your kin. The one not of your blood will leave you, But return when you need her most. The earth will split and the key is perseverance. Caitlin became immortal that day and End took her away from her mother – teaching her more about hunting and adopting her as his child. However, their time together was short as End was ambushed in the woods one day by Earth, Sky and Nether. They told End to stop running from his crimes and banished him to Lunestra for 1000 years, leaving Caitlin alone in Farir with nowhere to go. Caitlin spent the next 1000 years roaming the world, her memories fading and being remade as time went on – her mortal brain unable to hold all her experiences. Caitlin, a naturally conflict driven person, was drawn to the god Sky in her time, soon dedicating her life in service to him. She fought in wars in his name, travelling and running from realm to realm in fear of those who hunted her. She made a name for herself in wars, where she was nicknamed as ‘The Assassin’ or ‘The Shadow’, hunting those who preyed on the innocent and acting on contracts given to her by her god. Soon she became Sky’s priestess, his trustworthy advisor and the person he turned to both as a friend and as someone who experienced and understood the pain they had both gone through. Caitlin heard all about this ‘End’ character, of whom she had no recollection anymore. She was hardened by her tough experiences, driven and war driven. She trained endlessly to become the best fighter – competing in tourneys and gladiator fights to drive her skills to the limit and back. Nobody dared to mess with her anymore. Acting on behalf of Sky, who wished her to scout out the land there in search of a follower who had vanished off the face of the realm, Cait eventually made her way to Astia. 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 1)' 'Death (Arc 1)' Cautious over all the deaths recently, Caitlin stuck close to Sky – ensuring his safety wherever possible. Due to spending little time with End after the events of giving Earth immortality again, Caitlin was unaware of Richard’s fatal conquest of her father’s body. Richard’s warning of a “Shish kebab” was about to come true. One night, End and Sky started arguing near Sky’s temple, hurling insults at each other and straining the already weak family bonds between them. Caitlin attempted to intervene but End ran into Sky’s temple, with Sky giving chase despite Caitlin’s warnings that it could be a trap. End and Sky continued to argue, the tension rising until Richard attempted to stab Sky with the god killing sword he gained from Ace. Caitlin dived in the way and was impaled – stopping Sky from being killed instantly. However, Richard continued to push the sword through Caitlin and created a shallow wound in Sky. This was all that was needed to kill him. Sky died first in Caitlin’s arms, whilst Richard watched on from the side. Filled with grief and seconds from death, Caitlin grabbed her own sword and attempted to kill Richard, collapsing in agony before she even took three steps. Richard spoke to Caitlin, convincing her that Richard was actually inside her, that he was the reason she had killed so many in wars over the centuries and why she was so conflict driven. Sadly, Caitlin was too far gone to think logically and her final act was to plunge her own sword into her heart – killing herself in an attempt to kill Richard. 'Before 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'In 4Kingdoms (Arc 2)' 'Appearance' Caitlin is of medium height with a slender but heavily toned build. Her decades of combat training mean that her muscles are fully developed and primed for combat – though they are hard to see unless you look closely. Caitlin has short, brown hair in a boy cut style with her fringe hanging just above her dark blue eyes. During Arc 1, Caitlin favors a dark blue shirt and simple black trousers that are easy to move in. She always wears a gold necklace with a piece of obsidian miniaturized by magic and hanging on the chain around her neck – a gift from End when she was younger. She also favors simple brown boots that are easy to run, climb and swim with them on, making sure she is prepared for every situation. In Arc 2 however, Caitlin favors the color black. She wears black cotton trousers and a black long sleeve shirt that is studded with grey gems from the End. The shirt has a three layered ring in the center with the colors white, blue and gold surrounding one another – a symbol of her loyalty and position at Sky’s side as his priestess. She also covers half of her face, her nose and mouth covered a black cloth mask that she keeps on her at all times. 'Personality' Caitlin is a fierce and loyal person to those she cares about. She is a very perceptive person, seeing through people’s lies and deceptions despite their best attempts to lie to her. She will not always confront the person on their deceit, merely storing the information away for future use. Her dark past and bad experiences in life has formed her into a very hardened person – meaning that gaining her trust is a very hard task to achieve. Due to her participation in various wars, she is extremely good at fighting both hand to hand combat as well as sword fighting. Despite being mortal, Caitlin is extremely resilient to damage – taking deep blows to the body and carrying on without complaint. Her years of service to Sky means she is extremely protective over him in the face of danger or insult, quickly drawing her sword against anyone who means harm to him. Caitlin resorts to sarcasm and scathing comments as a defense, her lack of self-belief and constant regret for her actions making her determined to ensure that nobody makes the same mistakes she does. Despite being aggressive and cold to those who harm her or her family, Caitlin strives to be a good person at the end of it all. In Arc 2, Caitlin remains as Sky’s priestess but acts as the welcoming committee and helping hand to various newcomers. This means she can be friendly, warm and as open as possible to ensure the newcomers feel welcome in the town – however the kind exterior can quickly dissolve if someone begins to step out of line or asks too many probing questions about certain topics. Her priority, as in Arc 1, is those she cares about; she will always put them first, even to the point of self-destruction. Category:Character Category:Person Category:Human